realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Uridezu
A uridezu is a craven, intelligent demon of the Abyss. Appearance It appears as a hairless rat-like fiend that walks upright with a long flexible tail and feral claws. They are often in the employ of more powerful demons, but can command regular rats when on the Material Plane. Stats Medium Outsider (Chaotic, Evil, Extraplanar, Tanar’ri) Hit Dice: 7d8+28 (59 hp) Initiative: +5 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares) Armor Class: 20 (+5 Dex, +5 natural), touch 15, flat-footed 15 Base Attack/Grapple: +6/+8 Attack: Claw +11 melee (1d4+1) Full Attack: 2 claws +11 melee (1d4+1) and bite +6 melee (1d6 plus paralysis) and tail slap +6 melee (1d4) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Paralysis, sneak attack +1d6, spell-like abilities, summon tanar’ri, whip tail Special Qualities: Damage reduction 5/cold iron or good, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to electricity and poison, resistance to acid 10 and cold 10 and fire 10, rat empathy, scent, spell resistance 14, telepathy 100 ft. Saves: Fort +9, Ref +10, Will +7 Abilities: Str 13, Dex 21, Con 19, Int 13, Wis 14, Cha 16 Skills: Balance +7, Climb +11, Concentration +14, Hide +19, Jump +3, Listen +16, Move Silently +19, Search +11, Spot +12, Survival +12 (+14 when following tracks), Tumble +15 Feats: Combat Expertise, Improved Trip, Weapon Finesse Environment: Infinite Layers of the Abyss Organization: Solitary, pack (2-5), or troupe (2-5 plus 6-12 dire rats) Challenge Rating: 6 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: 8-14 HD (medium); 6-21 HD (large) Before you stands what appears to be a cross between a rat and a small man. Its head is that of a rat’s, while its body is mostly humanoid, save for its long tail. Its body is completely hairless and covered in a dusky, almost pink leathery hide. Its eyes glow with a feral gleam and white saliva drips from its long, rat mouth. Uridezu are among the most common of demons encountered outside the Abyss. They are often to sent to the Material Plane by more powerful demons to act as spies and harbingers of chaos and mischief. They often set themselves up as lords of wererats or leaders of carnivorous packs of rats. Uridezu stand almost 5 and a half feet tall and weigh roughly 140 pounds. COMBAT Uridezu are consummate cowards. They love to set up ambushes and attack when conditions are in their favor. They especially hate fighting with even odds and often retreat until they have a better command of the situation. A uridezu’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Paralysis (Su): Those hit by a uridezu’s bite attack must succeed at a Fort save (DC 17) or become paralyzed for 3d4 rounds. The save DC is Constitution based. Rat Empathy (Su): Uridezu have an inborn control over rats and dire rats. Rats and dire rats will never knowingly attack a uridezu, even if commanded to. They can also command and rebuke rats and dire rats as a 7th-level cleric commands and rebukes undead (6 times per day, +3 to turning check, 2d6+10 turning damage). Also, a uridezu has a +4 racial bonus to Bluff, Diplomacy, Intimidate, and Sense Motive checks when dealing with rat-like creatures, such as wererats. This bonus is not reflected in the above statistics. Sneak Attack (Ex): Anytime a uridezu’s target is denied its Dexterity bonus, or when it is flanked by the uridezu, it deals an additional +1d6 points of damage on a successful melee attack. The uridezu flanks as a 1st-level rogue. Spell-like Abilities: At will – darkness, greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only); 3/day – summon swarm (rat swarm only); 1/day – unholy blight (DC 17). Caster level 9th. The save DC’s are Charisma based. Summon Tanar’ri (Sp): Once per day, a uridezu can attempt to summon 1d3 dretch or another uridezu with a 45% chance of success. This is the equivalent of a 3rd-level spell. Whip Tail (Ex): If the uridezu successfully hits an opponent with its tail slap attack it can either attempt to trip the opponent (+7 check modifier) or disarm the opponent (+4 check modifier) without provoking attacks of opportunity or needing to make a touch attack (for the trip attempt). The check modifiers include a +2 racial bonus. Skills: Uridezu have a +4 racial bonus on Hide, Move Silently, and Listen checks. Category:Tanar'ri